Skye 10
by Supergleekspider
Summary: While searching for an 0-8-4 that was called, Skye stumbles across a device that allows her to turn into 10 different alien heroes. Watch and see how the team adjusts to 10 more members. Based off of Ben 10.
1. The Watch

Chapter 1

**Hey! **

**So this is an idea that came to me after watching the episode of Agents of Shield and then watching some Ben 10 reruns online. **

**I felt like Skye should have something different about her, because Coulson, Ward and May are all super spies and Fitz and Simmons are geniuses. Plus her personality kind of fits Ben's in a way.**

** I have no idea how this is going to come out, let me know if this is even worth continuing.**

**ABC, Disney and Marvel own Agents of Shield and Cartoon Network owns Ben 10, I don't own anything.**

* * *

It was another 0-8-4 that was called in and the team went in to investigate. The only thing was, no quordinates or description of the otherworldly object was given to the team, so they were pretty much on their own.

The team drove the van to an open woodsy area, most likely where the 0-8-4 would be. Coulson parked the van and they all scrambled outof the van. Fitz and Simmons got their equipment set up outside of the van.

"Alright team, we got a call for an 0-8-4 and... well that's actually it, we don't know anything else." Coulson said when he got out of the van.

"Do we even know what we're looking for?" Skye asked, already looking bored.

"No Idea. Agent Ward, Agent May and I will search the area. Fitz, Simmons. Try scanning the area and see if there's any weird activity going on. Skye try to help them out." Coulson said as him, Ward and May took off.

"What are you even scanning for anyway?" Skye asked.

"We're trying to scan the atmosphere for any strange energy." Simmons said.

"Isn't whatever we're looking for gonna end up being like the teseract?"

"Nah, if that was it Fury would have told us." Fitz said. Skye looked at them confused and knew that she wasn't gonna be any help on this mission.

"Ok, I'm gonna go for a walk." Skye said as she started to walk away.

"What? Where are you going? Coulson told us to stay here!" Fitz said.

"Relax, I'll be right back! I'm not going far, sheesh." Skye yelled back at them as she headed into the woods.

* * *

Skye was walking through the woods thinking to herself. She was grateful to Coulson and the team for accepting her as one of their own, but she felt that she was only good for hacking things. She felt that she wasn't good for actual missions such as this one.

To tell the truth she felt that way when she was with the rising tide too. She always felt out of place.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't catch a meteor hurling straight towards her. She looked up just in time and started to run away, but the meteor landed right in front of her and she was flung several feet back and landed on her back. She got up and walked to the meteor that almost killed her.

"Looks like a satellite or something." Skye said to herself as she stood on the edge of the crater. While she was observing it, the ground under her gave way and she fell into the crater. She took a step closer and saw that it wasn't a meteor or satellite, it was a weird looking sphere thing.

"Looks like I found the 0-8-4. Better head back." She was about to head back to the van when the sphere opened and she saw a glowing device inside. She took a closer look and saw that it was a bulky watch.

"A watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?" Skye went to grab it so she could bring it back to the others when the watch liquefied and attached itself to her wrist before it solidified and made a weird beeping sound, signaling that it was active.

"AHH! Get off me! Get off! GET OFF!" She screamed as she shook her arm, trying to get the watch off her wrist. She tried pulling at it, only to fail and have her fall down. She got up and climbed out of the crater. "GUYS!" She screamed while running.

* * *

"So what did you guys come up with?" Coulson asked when the three got back to the van.

"Nothing. We aren't picking up on anything!" Fitz said, frustrated.

"Where's Skye?" Ward asked while looking around looking for her.

"She went for a walk. Shes been gone a while actually." Simmons said.

"Well, try to call her and get her back her. who know's what trouble she could get into out here.

* * *

Skye got a stick off of the ground and tried to wedge the watch off of her wrist only to have the twig shatter. She groaned and fell to her knees and started to tamper with the watch. She accidentally pressed a button on the watch and the face plate popped up.

"Woah!" She gasped in shock. She took a closer look and watched as the hourglass symbol crossed and turned into a diamond with a silhouette inside. "Cool!" She carefully pushed the face plate down and a green light suddenly engulfed her.

She felt the watch being absorbed into her skin as firey rock started to cover her skin and her insides started to heat up. Eventually the rock covered her whole body and the rock cracked showing magma . Her head also became rocky and was set on fire and the symbol from the watch appeared on her chest.

When the glow went away she looked down at herself

"AHHH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIIIRRREEE!" She screamed, her voice deeper, as she ran around. She finally stopped after a minute and looked a her hands in confusion. "Hey, I'm on fire... and I'm Ok." She realized. "Hehe, check it out. I'm totally hot.' She joked and laughed to her self.

She looked behind her at one of the trees and decided to try something. She turned around and faced the trees and got a devilish smile on her firey face. "Here it goes!" She took her finger and shot a small fireball at the tree, knocking the branch off. She smiled and looked down at her hand.

"That's what I'm talking about." She made a bigger fireball in her hands. "Liking it." She threw the fireball at some trees, destroying all of them. She smiled for a minute before realizing the huge fire she started. "Wait, Stop!" She ran over and tried to put the fire out with her foot, only to find that she's making it bigger.

"Oh man. I'm gonna get so busted for this!"

* * *

"She's not picking up her phone." Simmons said after she tried for the umpteenth time.

"Goddammit Skye." Ward muttered to himself.

"Uh Oh. Look." May said, indicating to the smoke trail in the air coming from the trees.

"Shit. Seriously, Skye?" Coulson asked himself as he and Ward went to the van to get fire extinguishers and ran to the scene.

* * *

Skye was still trying to desperately put the fire out but to no avail.

"This would be so cool, if it weren't so... not cool." Skye said to herself as Ward showed up to the fire, spraying fire extinguisher all over the fire before unknowingly spraying Skye. She groaned and turned to look down at Ward, who was staring at her curiously. He let out a small scream, that surprised Skye.

"Uh... Ok, I know I look weird, but you don't have to be scared Wa-" She started to say before he hit her with the fire extinguisher and knocked her back on the ground. She started to get up before he sprayed her on the head, putting out the flames on her head. "HEY!" She coughed as she turned back to Ward and the flames went back up.

"I don't know what you are. But you'll stay down there if you know whats good for you." Ward warned. Skye looked down at Ward's foot and spread her hand, causing a little flame to appear on his foot. He pulled back and put the fire out on his foot. "I warned you." He growled.

"Aww, what's the matter? Super spy is afraid of a little fire?" Skye asked with a smirk. Ward was about to strike before he realized who was talking.

"Skye? Is that you?" Ward walked over to her. "What happened?"

"Well, when I was walking this meteor fell from the sky and almost mudged me. Except it wasn't a meteor or a satellite, but this cool watch thing that jumped up onto my wrist and when I tried to get it off I suddenly was on fire, except it didn't hurt when I was accidentally starting this mega forest fire!" She said in one breath.

"Agent Ward. Are yo-" Coulson ran up and stopped mid sentence when he saw Skye.

"Guess who?" Ward said and Skye waved.

"Hey A.C" She said sheepishly.

"Skye? What happened to you?" Coulson asked.

"Uh, Forest Fire burning out of control here!" Ward reminded before Skye explained again.

"What do we do?" Skye asked and Coulson thought for a minute.

"Back Fire. Start a new fire and let it burn into the old fire, they'll smoke each other out. Think you can do it Skye?"

"Shooting flames, I can definitely do." She said as she ran off and Ward and Coulson ran back to the van. When Skye got far enough, she started a new fire and they started to burn each other out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know if this is even worth continuing or not, I had a lot of fun writing this!  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Figuring it Out

Chapter 2

**Wow! I actually got a better response than I expected! Thank you so much to those who reviewed, favorited and followed.**

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

"And you say that this watch just jumped up and clamped onto your wrist?" May asked while the team sat around a campfire that Skye made.

"Hey! This time it wasn't my fault. I swear!"

"I believe you." Ward said and everyone, including Skye looked at him curiously. "Well, there's not like there's any other reason for it."

"So, think she's gonna stay a monster forever?" Fitz asked while eyeing Skye up and down.

"She isn't a monster, she's an alien." Coulson said and everyone gave him a questioning look. "Well, look at her! What else could she be?"

"Aw man! I don't wanna be fire girl forever!"

"Don't worry, Skye. We'll figure it out." Simmons reassured her. All of a sudden there was a beeping noise and the symbol on Skye's chest was blinking red. She stood up and looked down at her chest before she was engulfed in a red light, temporrarily blinding everyone else. When the light went away, they looked up and saw Skye standing there back to normal with the watch on her wrist.

"Hey! I'm me again!" Skye said happily while looking down at herself. She grabbed the watch and tried to remove it again, but to no avail. "Uggh! I still can't get this thing off." She said while tugging on the watch.

"Better not fool with it any more till we know exactly what we're dealing with." May said while standing up. "Coulson and I will go check out the crash site, You guys stay here until we get back.

* * *

Meanwhile up in space, an unknown object was sent from space from a large space ship. The object quick landed not to far from where Skye's watch landed. It slowly disassembled and reassembled into a giant robot.

The robot quickly scanned the area for any sighs of the watch. When it finds the open sphere, it blasts it and finds no watch inside. The robot released two drones off of it's shoulders and they formed into small flying robots and took off in search of the watch.

* * *

"I wonder what this does." Skye said to herself while leaning against the van. She looked around to see if anyone was looking, when she didn't see anyone, she went to work on the watch again.

"What are you doing?" Ward said, causing Skye to jump and back into the van. Ward smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Skye deadpanned.

"You shouldn't be messing with that thing." Ward warned.

"Why not?"

"Because Agent May told you not to. Besides, I don't trust that thing it looks dangerous." Ward said while grabbing her wrist and looking at the watch.

"Oh come on! You're gonna tell me that you're not at least a little curious about what else this thing can do?"

"No, I'm not. It's dangerous."

"Well, you're no fun." Skye said while turning her attention back to the watch. Ward eventually gave up on trying to convince her and leaned back against the van beside her.

"So, what did it feel like? Going all alien like that?"

"It freaked me out at first." Skye began while looking at Ward. "It was like I was me, but it was also like I was somebody else." Before Ward can respond, the watch face plate popped up. "Hey! I think I figured out how I did it." She started to twist the face plate and saw that it made the watch change the silhouette. "Should I try it again? Just once?"

"I wouldn't."

"No duh _you_ wouldn't." Skye said before she slammed her hand down on the watch and the green light surrounded her again. When the light went away and Ward was to see the new alien that Skye turned into.

She was now a tall humanoid tiger, standing on two feet, with a long black claw on each of her hands. She also had the watch symbol on her chest.

"Whoa..." Ward said.

"I know!" Skye yelled, her voice deep and raspey and seemed full of anger, even though she wasn't angry. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Uh..."

"Say it Ward!"

"OK! Ok, it's cool! Can you change back now before you cause any more damage?"

"Let me tell you something Agent Grant Ward! I don't even know how to do that! So why don't you get off my back and let me have a little fun!gonna go I'm see what this dude can do!" She leaped up and started to swing on the trees and move further into the forest.

Ward sighed and and took out his communicator. "Ward to Coulson, we got a problem. If you see a big human like tiger swinging around the forest, it's you know who.

* * *

Skye was swinging from tree to tree when all of a sudden a red laser came her way. She leaped out of the way just in time and saw the source of the laser beam.

"What the hell was that!" Skye screamed. When she saw a small flying robot prepared to fire another laser she jumped out of the way to avoid an array of red lasers. She hid behind a tree behind the robot in order to confuse it. The robot began to scan the area, after a while it flew away thinking it eliminated it's target.

Skye began to climb up the tree she was hanging on. When she got to the top she let out a loud scream/roar and landed right on top of the robot. It spun out of control and shot out a laser beam that cut down multiple trees.

She stuck a claw in the robot and yanked out a wire. She that ripped the head off of the robot as the robot started to zoom full speed towards a rock. The watch plate began to flash red again.

"Shit!" She yelled as she jumped off the robot just before it crashed into the rock. When she landed on the ground she changed back to normal. She stood up and looked behind her to see a small fire where the robot had once been.

"Yes!" She smiled and pumped her fist in excitement. The excitement was short lived when the second robot flew up to he and pointed its laser at her. "Uh Oh. Not good."

Right before it could fire the laser. Multiple gunshots were fired. The robot fell to the ground and it revealed Ward holding the gun with Coulson and May right behind him.

"Uh... Hey." Sky waved sheepishly.

"Van. Now." Coulson said.

* * *

"I was worried you might get popular with that thing on your wrist." Coulson began as the team sat outside of the van. "That's why we told you not to fool around with it until we know what the hell it is."

"Sorry A.C. But at least I figured out how to make it work." Skye began to explain as she held out her wrist so the rest of the team to see. "All you do is push this button, the when the ring pops up just twist it till you see the guy you wanna be." Skye demonstrated. "Then slam it down and Bam! You're one of ten super cool alien dudes!

"It looks really dangerous Skye. You shouldn't fool around with it until we can find a way to get it off you." Simmons said.

"Maybe I don't want it off! Look, if I can master this thing, maybe I can help people. I mean really help them, not just you know make things worse." Every looked at her sympathettically for a moment.

"Alright." Coulson said, breaking the silence. "We better help you learn. Fast." Skye looked up at Coulson with a smile on her face.

"Alright!" Skye screamed before the moment was broken by a radio transmission.

_'Mayday! Mayday! Somebody help us! We're being attacked by, I know you're not gonna believe me, some kind of robot!'_

"Sounds like those things that attacked me.' Skye said. "Must be looking for the watch. Oh my god! Those people are in danger because of me!" She looked down at her watch and grazed her thumb over the button. "I think I might be able to help them. Let's go!"

* * *

When the team got to where the call came from, they saw a huge robot terrorizing the campers with a giant laser. The rest of the team looked to Skye, knowing they would need one of the heroes on the watch in order to defeat the robot.

Sky looked at the watch and saw it glow green for a moment. She looked to Coulson, who nodded, before she pressed the button on the watch. "Yeah." the ring popped up and she started to twist it. "Eenie... Meenie... Minee... Here it goes!" She slammed her hand down on the watch.

A greenish diamond structure began to form where the watch was and layered itself over Skye's skin, eventually it covered her whole body. A yellow diamond formed where her eyes are and her head reshaped into a squarish shape. Two big diamonds spears began to grow out of her back and the black and white shirts she was wearing formed itself into a body suit save for the arms and her head. The watch symbol was right above her right breast.

"So what does this guy do?" Fitz asked when the green glow went away.

"I don't know." Skye said, her voice deeper again, as she looked at her diamond hand. "But I bet it's gonna be cool."

* * *

**So, if you know anything about the Ben 10 series, I replaced Wildmutt with Rath from Alien Force. I've never liked Wildmutt and I felt him and Rath were essentially the same. Plus I couldn't bring myself to write Skye as Wildmutt.**

**As of now, that's the only replacement I plan on making, if you ask though I could consider it, doesn't mean I would do it but I'm open to suggestions.**

**Thanks fore Reading! Please Review!**


	3. Saving Lives

Chapter 3

**Sorry! I've been away for a week and I lost track of... well everything. Sorry I haven't been updating.**

**Well, anyway I hope this makes up for it!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The team ran to the scene of the crime and saw a fire blazing along with screaming people running to one direction. They ran further and saw the reason for all the destruction and chaos, it was a giant robot that looked like it wasn't of earth.

"Looks like Papa robot this time." Skye said.

"Ok, Skye try to get it's attention. We'll try to get the campers to safety." May said as her and the other four ran off, leaving Skye to deal with the robot. She ran towards the robot and saw it pick up, what looked like the park ranger.

"Leave him alone! You want someone to pick on? Try me." The robot quickly scanned her over and targeted the watch face plate symbol. The robot dropped the ranger and fired a laser at Skye, causing her to fly back and crash into a RV. The robot shot another laser, causing the RV to explode.

The robot stalked over to the RV as Skye turned her hand int a blade and cut a hole in the metal to get herself free. "Cool." She said as she looked at her hand. She looked up at the robot and ran towards it. She swung at it, but it jumped in the air. It spun it's legs before it came crashing down right on top of her.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was trying their best to get the campers to safety. Simmons helped the park ranger up and he turned to her. "What the hell is going on here!?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said sweetly. "Now come on."

Back to the battle, Skye stabbed the robot, causing it to back up quickly and allowed her to crawl out. It fired another laser and she dived out of the way. Multiple lasers were fired and she dodged every one. However, one went haywire and hit a tree, which made it start to fall and fell towards Simmons. Simmons looked up in shock and was unable to move as the tree started to fall. Skye stepped in front of her and hovered above her as she elongated the dimonds in her back to cut the tree in half.

"Are you Ok?" Skye asked as the diamonds returned to normal. Simmons nodded when the robot grabbed Skye again. "Not again!" She shouted as the robot picked her back up.

The robot grabbed Skye's wrist, as if it were trying to remove the watch. She sharpened her hand and she destroyed the robot's hand. Itheld her out and shot a laser out of it's hand, causing her to fly into a nearby shed and it exploded on contact.

Meanwhile, the team got everyone to safety. They stood by a nearby tree as they watched the rest of the battle unfold. They saw the robot making it's way towards the exploded shed.

"Skye!" Fitz yelled, trying to get her attention

Skye got up and sharpened both of her hands into blades as the robot got ready to fire a laser. She was running towards the robot at the same time the robot shot the laser. She put her hands up to defend herself, but when the blask hit her hands, the laser went haywire and relfelcted everywhere. After a whil she eventually got knocked back.

"Skye!" Simmons yelled at her. "Do that again!"

"Do what again?" Skye asked while getting up.

"What you just did! I fwhat I'm thinking is right, you'll be happy you did it." Skye noded and ran towards the robot again.

"C'mon! Hit me with your best shot!" She pandered the robot. It aimed it's hand at Skye and fired another laser at her. She put her hands up in time and deflected the blast. She slid back a few feet but remained strong and pushed against the laser. "What comes around, goes around." She started to turn the laser back on the robot. "Let's see how you like it, you Techno-Freak!" The laser cut straight through the robot, causing it to split in half and explode.

"Alright!" The team shouted, except for Ward and May, who both just smiled.

"Way to go, Sk..." Coulson began, until he saw the campers staring at the team. "...Um... Diamondhead!"

"Oh Yeah! WoHoo!" Skye jumped up and fist-pumped in joy. She looked over to the team to see them all telling her to stop while pointing to the campers. She shifted awkwardly and stood in a heroic like pose. "Well... I think my work here is done." She took a look around and sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Who the hell was that?" A random guy asked as the team quietly left the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile in outer space, "Faliure!?" A squid like alien in a spaceship yelled. He was floating in a tank and was clearly on life support as he observed the battle below. "Unbelievable! The puny Earth being who's keeping the Omnitrix from me, will soon hang on my trophy wall!"

* * *

The next morning, the team was ready to leave the camp site. The parked the van in the cargo deck in the bus (It's a plane... It's really confusing). Fitz and Simmons were getting their equipment packed up as Ward, May and Coulson settled in the plane. Coulson stepped back outside by Fitzsimmons and looked around.

"Where's Skye?" He asked.

"We haven't seen her since breakfast." Fitz said. All of a sudden they heard a faint zooming noise and a stream of a dust cloud approaching fast. It stopped right in front of them revealing a small dinosaur like blue creature wearing a black and white outfit with wheels for feet. They were confused for a moment until they saw that familiar symbol on it's chest.

"Skye?" Coulson asked. She lifted the blue and black plate covering her face, kind of like a motorcycle helmet.

"Yep. Hey, check this out!" The plate came back down and she sped off again, grabbing the equipment and placing them in the plane.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" Fitz yelled. Skye came back and slid in front of them.

"Pretty fast, huh?" The watch flashed red and beeped before she flashed red and was returned to normal. She stood up and dusted off her shirt. "Man, I love this thing!"

"I know, but you have to be more careful with it. We're gonna try to figure out what it is. On the bus." Coulson said as she went on the plane. Eventually everything got put on the plane and it took off a few minutes later.

* * *

A few hours later, they were at 30,000 feet in the air and Skye and the team were in the lab. Skye was holding her wrist under a scanner as the details of it came up on Simmons' laptop.

"Ok, well, the device is called the Omnitrix and, as we knew, it's not from earth. Actually it's unknown where it was created. Um, you have access to 10 different aliens on the watch, all of them are different species from different planets.

"Whoa! So, what species are Heatblast, Rath, Diamondhead and XLR8?" She asked and everyone looked at her strangely. "What? I named them, Ok?"

"Ok, who's who?" SImmons asked as she typed on her laptop.

"Heatblast is the fire one, Rath is the angry tiger-like one. Diamondhead is the one I used to save the day and XLR8 is the fast one."

"Heatblast is a Pyronite, Rath is Appoplexian, Diamondhead is a Petrosapian, and XLR8 is a Kinecleran."

"Wow. I have no idea what those are, but it's good to know." Skye mused as she scratched the back of her head.

"What other aliens are in there?" Ward asked.

"Wel-" Simmons was cut off by an alarm. Coulson ran to his office to see where the signal was coming from.

"We have trouble."

* * *

**I feel bad that this was a short chapter because I made you guys wait, but i'm just writing as I go along, so I have to figure things out.**

**Again, sorry it took so long. I'll start writing the next chapter now, so you won't have to wait too long.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
